I Love You
by MelBenaimMyles
Summary: 3 heures, c'était le temps exacte qu'il restait avant que Jackie s'envole loin d'elle, mais en trois heures beaucoup de choses peuvent changer pas vrai ?


_**C'est re-moi, je sais que j'avais dit que je ne publiais qu'un seul truc à la fois sur ce compte, mais là ça ne compte pas, puisque c'est un OS.**_

_**Je pense que je ne suis pas la seule qui n'est pas aimée la fin de Bloomington, sérieusement, ils auraient pu nous faire un épilogue qui les montre dans un ou deux ans ensemble, ça aurait été bien, et j'aurais préférée.**_

_**Alors pendant que je râlais sur la fin sur Twitter, j'ai laissé échapper un tweet qui m'a donné cette idée, j'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**POV Catherine**__** :**_

_**Son avion était dans trois heures, je le savais parce que je m'étais renseignée, souhaitant être au courant du moment où elle s'éloignerait de moi, du moment où une partie de moi-même me serait arrachée pour partir à l'autre bout du pays.**_

_**Elle avait mon cœur depuis le début, j'avais essayé de le nier, de faire comme si il se trouvait encore dans ma poitrine, mais cela n'avait servi à rien, il était sien depuis l'instant où j'avais croisé son regard dans le bureau d'Hecht.**_

_**Essuyant une larme solitaire qui venait d'échapper traitreusement à mon œil gauche, je soupirais, il ne restait que deux heures et cinquante-neuf minutes cette fois-ci…**_

_**Parce que oui, au dernière nouvelle le temps s'écoulait bien entendu et je ne**_ _**pouvais rien y faire, tout ce que je pouvais faire était de regarder les secondes, puis les minutes s'écouler, m'éloignant toujours un peu plus d'elle, de son sourire qui faisait pétiller ses yeux bleu, de sa douceur d'être qui me touchait, me rendant meilleure.**_

_**Parce que c'était le cas, elle avait cassé mon armure, jour après jour, sans même s'en rendre compte, elle avait révélée celle qui sommeillait au fond de moi et maintenant, maintenant que je m'étais totalement ouverte à elle, elle me laissais seule et désarmée, elle s'en allait, me quittant, c'était tellement injuste…**_

_**Retenant un sanglot, je sentis la tête d'Ethan se poser sur mes genoux, me faisant sourire malgré mes larmes, voilà au moins quelqu'un qui ne m'abandonnait pas, mon fidèle compagnon, le seul homme qu'il y aurait jamais dans cette maison…**_

_**Un aboiement plaintif retentit alors, tandis qu'un nouveau soupir quittait mes lèvres, lui aussi c'était beaucoup attaché à Jackie.**_

\- Je sais Ethan… Elle me manque déjà aussi…

_**Elle allait partir, dans un maudit avion, décidément ses maudites machines volantes avaient tendance à me prendre toutes les personnes que j'aimais d'une manière ou d'une autre…**_

_**J'aimerais tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose pour changer cela cette-fois ci, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire pas vrai ? Elle ne voulait plus de moi, elle m'avait quitté, je lui avais fait du mal, lui avait balancé des horreurs à la figure, tout comme elle l'avait fait avec moi…**_

_**Je ne pouvais pas juste lui demander pardon et espérer que ça allait passer, ce n'était pas possible, ça, ça n'arriverais que dans les films… **_

_**Quoi que ? Regardant l'heure, je vis qu'il restait seulement deux heures et cinquante minutes avant que son avion décolle, j'étais resté 9 minutes entières dans mes pensées.**_

_**L'aéroport était seulement à trente minutes d'ici, j'avais le temps de la rejoindre, de lui dire ce que je n'avais pas réussi à lui révéler quand elle était éveillée,**_ _**je devais le lui dire, ou je ne savais pas si j'aurais un jour la chance de le faire.**_

_**Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir sans qu'elle le sache, tant pis si elle me rejetait, au moins elle saurait, au moins j'aurais fait les choses bien, je n'aurais pas à passer mes soirées à me demander si tout cela aurait été différent si je lui avais tout avoué.**_

_**Ayant un nouveau regain d'énergie, je me levais rapidement de mon canapé après avoir repoussé gentiment Ethan.**_

_**Je courrais dans les escaliers, il fallait que je me change, le pyjama que je n'avais pas quitté depuis ce matin au réveil, n'était pas la meilleure tenue à mettre pour me rendre dans un aéroport, même un aussi petit que celui de la ville d'à côté.**_

_**Attrapant le premier pull que je trouvais qui se trouva en être un noir, ainsi que le premier slim gris de mon armoire, je me changeais le plus rapidement possible, j'avais rendez-vous avec mon destin, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'arriver en retard.**_

_**Je sais que tout cela sonnait un peu dramatique, mais c'était ce que je ressentais, mon avenir allait se jouer dans l'heure, si elle m'aimait aussi, si elle se sentait prête à ce qu'il y est un nous, je n'hésiterais pas un seul instant à prendre Ethan et la suivre à Los Angeles, je pourrais mettre cette maison en location, ou la garder pour les vacances, je déciderais de cela plus tard, si elle acceptait qu'il y est un nous.**_

_**Attrapant un gilet gris qui trainait sur le bord de mon lit, je le**_ _**passais rapidement, avant de quitter la chambre, attrapant la première paire de chaussure que je trouvais, des ballerines noir, super cela serait bien plus pratique qu'une paire de haut talon si je devais courir pour la trouver.**_

\- Je reviens vite Ethan, je vais la retrouver, souhaite moi bonne chance !

_**Voilà maintenant que je me mettais à parler à voix haute à mon chien en espérant qu'il me réponde, c'était tellement stupide, secouant la tête, je fermais la porte à clé derrière moi, déverrouillant ma voiture d'un clic sur la clé de la voiture, courant jusqu'à celle-ci mon cœur battant à la chamade dans ma poitrine…**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**POV Jackie**__** :**_

_**Encore deux heures et vingt-cinq minutes et je quitterais cette ville, cet endroit où j'avais muris autant en une année que j'aurais pu le faire en plusieurs, ou j'avais appris à aimer aussi, à l'aimer elle, devrais-je dire.**_

_**Catherine Stark, elle avait été mon première amour et j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit le dernier, je ne savais pas si je pourrais à nouveau aimer quelqu'un comme je l'aime elle, j'aimais tout**_ _**chez elle, de son sourire à fossettes, à cet air sérieux qu'elle prenait quand elle parlait de sa passion pour la psychologie anormale.**_

_**Il n'y avait que quand j'étais dans ses bras que je me sentais complète, que je me sentais bien, malheureusement elle ne ressentait pas la même chose avec moi, elle ne m'aimait pas comme je le**_ _**faisais, elle me l'avait dit elle-même…**_

_**Sentant une larme couler sur ma joue, je l'essuyais rageusement, fermant les yeux un instant pour essayer de me calmer, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'éclater en sanglot en plein milieu d'un aéroport où l'on pourrait me prendre en photo, je voyais déjà les gros titres "Jackie Kirk fond en larme en plein milieu de l'aéroport, la pression de son retour médiatique trop dure à supporter pour elle ?".**_

_**Ouvrant les yeux une fois sûre d'être capable de retenir le flot de larmes, je retins un hoquet de surprise en voyant qui se trouvait devant moi, la personne que je rêvais le plus de voir, mais que je ne pensais jamais trouver devant moi, Catherine Stark.**_

\- Hey Porc-Épic, _**souffla-t-elle, prenant place à mes côtés, tandis qu'elle se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, petit tic que j'avais déjà repéré chez elle quand elle était stressée.**_

\- Catherine, que fais-tu ici ?

\- J'avais besoin de te parler, je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir comme ça…

\- Co…

\- Attends, laisse-moi parler, _**me coupa-t-elle, posant sa main un court instant sur ma jambe, avant de la retirer, comme si elle c'était brûlée**_, s'il te plait, sans me couper, parce que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tout te dire si tu m'interromps… Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je prends sur moi rien que pour être ici, à tes côtés, pour ne pas prendre mes jambes à mon cou et rentrer chez moi…

_**Lui répondant d'un simple hochement de tête, j'attrapais sa main, je sentais qu'elle était stressée et je voulais lui montrer que j'étais là pour elle.**_

_**Mon cœur battant à la chamade, je la vis fermer les yeux un court instant, inspirer une grande quantité d'air, avant qu'elle ne l'expire, rouvrant les yeux, les plantant dans les miens…**_

\- J'étais assise toute seule sur mon canapé, en faites j'ai passé ma journée assise dessus, à compter le nombre d'heures, de minutes et de secondes qu'il restait avant qu'un maudit avion emmène quelqu'un encore loin de moi, pas de la même manière je le sais bien, mais c'est tout comme, et c'est là que j'ai réalisé quelque chose, je n'étais pas obligée de te perdre, je pouvais te retrouver, ce n'était pas comme avec mes parents, même si cet avion t'emmène loin de moi, il ne t'enlève pas à moi, loin de la…

_**J'avais envie de parler, de lui dire que je l'aimais, qu'elle n'aurait jamais à me perdre comme elle avait perdu ses deux parents, mais je savais qu'elle n'avait pas fini de parler et qu'elle ne me croirais pas, après tout, un accident d'avion était vite arrivé et ce n'était pas moi qui pourrais l'empêcher, malgré mon brevet de pilotage, alors je me tus, resserrant juste ma prise sur sa main, lui montrant ainsi que je comprenais ce qu'elle voulait dire, l'incitant à continuer.**_

\- Quand tu m'as annoncé que ton agent à Los Angeles t'avais appelé, que l'on te voulait pour reprendre ton rôle de Tyler dans un film sur Neptune 26, j'ai eu peur, j'ai compris à ton regard qui pétillait que je ne pourrais jamais t'empêcher de faire, ça, parce que c'est ce que tu aimes, tout comme j'aime la psychologie anormale, alors j'ai commencé à essayer de m'éloigner de toi, en étant odieuse, la pire des garces… Je t'ai mentis quand j'ai dit que je ne pensais pas que je tenais assez à toi pour que nous ayons une relation, parce que ce n'est pas vrai… Tu as capturé mon cœur depuis l'instant où j'ai croisé ton regard dans le bureau de Hecht, j'ai essayé de te faire croire que tu n'étais qu'une étudiante parmi tant d'autre, mais la vérité est que tu as toujours été différente, parce que_**…, je sentis sa prise sur ma main s'intensifier, mon cœur s'emballant encore plus qu'avant si c'était possible**_, _**j'allais finir par faire une attaque si elle faisait durer le suspense plus que cela**_, parce que je t'aime Jacqueline Kirk, et je crois que je pourrais en mourir si nous devions nous séparer, si nous devions ne plus jamais nous revoir…

_**Je ne l'avais pas laissé continuer, au diable les possibles paparazzis qui pouvait se trouver dans l'aéroport, au diable les apprentis photographes qui pourrait nous prendre en photo avec leurs téléphones, je plongeais sur les lèvres de Catherine, l'embrassant comme si c'était la dernière fois, essayant de lui montrer ainsi tous mes sentiments.**_

\- Je t'aime aussi, j'ai voulu te le dire un million de fois, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était réciproque…

_**Lâchant sa main, je passais mes bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant à moi, tandis que je sentais des larmes, de joie cette fois-ci, remplir mes yeux, elle m'aimait, je ne la perdrais pas, elle m'aimait comme je l'aimais et elle était venu ici, pour moi, pour me le dire, pour me dire qu'elle m'aimait moi…**_

_**Je voulais me pincer, me faire mal quelque part pour voir si je n'étais pas en train de rêver, si tout ceci n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination…**_

\- Dis-le moi encore, _**soufflais-je alors au creux de son oreille, fermant les yeux quand je l'entendis me répondre de la même manière.**_

\- Je t'aime…

\- Encore…

\- Je t'aime…, _**répéta-t-elle une nouvelle fois,**_ et je suis prête à te le dire encore et encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus de me l'entendre dire…

\- Ca c'est impossible, _**répondis-je en me**_ _**séparant d'elle, **_je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de ça…

_**Posant un baiser sur ses deux fossettes, je vis son sourire s'agrandir et un léger rire, sortir d'entre ses lèvres, tandis que je remettais ensuite une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.**_

\- Je vais venir à LA, _**me dit-elle alors subitement, ayant recommencée à se mordre la lèvre inférieur, très certainement stressée de ce que j'allais lui dire**_, je vais me trouver un appartement, et venir te retrouver, laisse-moi juste un peu de temps pour m'organiser…

\- Catherine, tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça. Ce que j'avais dit tiens toujours, je pourrais venir te rendre visite ici, le week-end, dès que j'en ai l'occasion…

\- Je sais, mais j'en ai envie, on gardera ma maison pour quand tu auras des vacances, pour venir se ressourcer, mais je ne veux pas vivre si loin de toi, _**avait-elle rétorqué, son regard brillant de larme, ce qui me fit acquiescer rapidement, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit triste, je voulais la voir heureuse et si me rejoindre à LA, affronter la tempête médiatique de ses prochaines semaines avec moi lui faisait plaisir, très bien, de toute façon j'aurais beau**_ _**mentir, je voulais qu'elle soit à Los Angeles avec moi, je voulais pouvoir la voir autant de fois que je le pouvais, pas juste un week-end sur trois.**_

\- Ok.

\- Ok ?

\- Oui, mais il est hors de question que tu te cherches un appartement pour toi seule, je me suis dégotée un petit appartement pas loin des studios, je veux que tu viennes y habiter avec moi, avec Ethan bien entendu.

\- Vraiment ? Tu ne penses pas que c'est trop tôt ?

\- Catherine, nous avons plus ou moins été ensemble pendant toute l'année, crois-moi, je suis sûr.

\- Dans ce cas, d'accord, _**sourit la jolie blonde en face de moi, ce qui me fit sourire à mon tour.**_

\- Super ! _**Jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre, je vis qu'il me restait une heure avant de devoir embarquer, soupirant je fis ma plus belle moue de chiot battu avant de lui demander**_, tu me prendrais dans tes bras jusqu'à ce que je sois obligée d'embarquer ?

\- Bien sûr Porc-Épic, tu n'as même pas besoin de me le demander.

_**Ouvrant ses bras en grand, elle me laissa m'y glisser avant de les refermer sur ma taille, pour mon plus grand bonheur.**_

_**Moi, qui il y a encore une demi-heure, ne pensait plus la revoir, l'avait dans mes bras, que j'aimais cette femme, elle et son courage que je n'avais pas eu…**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, je ne suis pas super satisfaite de la fin, mais je ne savais pas comment le finir sinon, alors j'ai laissé ça comme cela.**_

_**Je publierais peut-être d'autres OS de temps en temps, parce que ça m'arrive souvent d'en écrire, mais pour l'instant, je vais me concentrer sur l'écriture du chapitre 2 de "Secret And Love"!**_

_**MelBenaimMyles.**_


End file.
